


A Big Healing Hug

by KestrelGirl



Series: Eirwen and Lyri [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Asura (Guild Wars), Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, In Which Sylvari Have To Figure Out How To Mom, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl
Summary: When Taimi's having a rough night, Eirwen and Lyri go into mom mode for a bit to help her. Which, since they're both sylvari... takes a bit to figure out.Maybe a little less polished than usual, but fuck it, have some wholesome snuggles. No illustrations either, 'cause I would've had to commission one, which I may do eventually.
Series: Eirwen and Lyri [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Big Healing Hug

For once, we have a houseguest. 

It’s not often that we have friends come to Dreamer’s Terrace, for fear that someone might disturb what little privacy we have left. But right now, Taimi is staying with us. We invited her for a few reasons: I missed her dearly, yes, but Lyri also hadn’t met her in person yet, so I figured it was high time. 

Taimi’s been suffering from illness for as long as she can remember. But just months ago, she told me her disease was no longer in remission, and getting worse. The poor baby - and that’s a funny thing to call her, because she’s nearly three times my age - is in constant pain. It’s getting even harder for her to walk without her mobility golem, Scruffy, but she’s soldiering on, and I’m so proud of her for it. The little asura’s got some grit.

I know she has options, for instance transferring her wonderful mind into her golem, like her late friend Blish did. But it still hurts me to see her in this shape, and I wish I could do more to help. To let her get around most easily, we’ve let her stay in a room just a short walk - or golem ride - away from ours, with a wonderful view of the city and plenty of fresh air. Hopefully, that's enough to keep her happy.

Even though I’ve mentally prepared myself to help Taimi when she’s feeling down, I still don't expect her to limp into our bedroom on a cool winter night (if you can call it that in the tropics), in her pajamas, without Scruffy.

“Pooh-bah? Lyri?”

Her voice is quiet, and seems on the verge of breaking, but it wakes me up. Startles me, even. “Whoa! Oh, it’s you. Taimi? Is everything okay?”

“Wha- is that Taimi?” Ah - Lyri’s awake too.

“Sorry to come in like this, but… it’s really bad tonight…” Taimi grimaces with pain, sucking air through her teeth, then breaks down, crumpling to the floor. She manages a few more words in between sobs. “I… couldn’t sleep…”

It takes a lot for me to get out of bed when I’m this tired, but for Taimi, I’ll budge. “I’m so sorry… is it okay if I pick you up?” 

“Y-yeah… please…” She’s still in tears. I can see a sympathetic expression on Lyri’s face, even in the dark.

I toss the covers off me and walk over to the doorway, where Taimi is curled up. I scoop her up, letting her keep her weight off her weakened and aching legs. I’d seen a norn mother holding her infant like this before, and I wonder if I should try something similar to what the woman did to help it sleep. I bounce a little with my knees, rocking back and forth. It takes a few tries to get the rhythm right, but I eventually manage. Taimi buries her face in my shoulder, and it seems like she’s calming down. After about five minutes, she stops crying and looks up at me. Her eyes are still red and puffy, but she looks relieved. “Thanks, Commander,” she whispers. “Still hurts, but… it’s always better to have someone around.”

Perhaps a bit amazed at no longer hearing Taimi’s sobbing, Lyri gets up and groggily tiptoes over to us. I guide her hand toward Taimi, and Lyri searches around for a bit before spending a few seconds gently massaging Taimi’s back. “Oh, hi Lyri,” remarks Taimi. “Thank you too… I think that helps.”

Lyri downplays herself, as usual. “I’m a healer. It’s what I do. Now that I think about it, it’s what we’ve both done, at least in the past. You need to sleep with us for the night?”

Taimi nods slowly. “Oh… so that’s what that is. You’re channeling Ventari. More power than your average medic. Yeah. I’ll… I’ll take it.”

That’s a good idea. Not that I would’ve considered it off the bat, though; Lyri is more of a cuddle bug, even if I’ll gladly accept that myself.

I walk back over to the bed, still carrying Taimi, and Lyri follows my light. It takes me a bit to figure out how to crawl in bed with a tiny asura in my arms, but I get it eventually, and place her in between myself and Lyri. Her head rests on a spare pillow that I’m suddenly thankful we have.

I can see Lyri moving under the covers, and Taimi leans toward her. It doesn’t take too long to figure out that Lyri is holding Taimi’s hand. A golden glow shines through the blankets - Lyri’s magic. Perhaps it's a bit of a flashlight to help her see Taimi, but more importantly, I can see and feel Taimi gradually relaxing. “Whoa,” she whispers. 

I decide I should help, too, placing my hand on Taimi’s shoulder. I can see a faint blue glow coming from my fingertips. Taimi must have caught that out of the corner of her eye too, because she glances over, perhaps a little amazed. To be fair, weapons are most of my arsenal these days. I don’t do combat healing nearly as much as I used to. Taimi smiles just a little and closes her eyes - then starts talking a bit. She’s more lucid. Which is good, though ideally she’d be actually sleeping.

“That’s so much better. And to think asura hate the concept of physical familial bonding. In Rata Sum, this would be an outrage!… But yeah. You… you helped a lot.”

“We’re glad we could,” I respond.

“I know Lyri’s probably overworking herself and I’m sure you can only do this tonight but… who cares? This is gonna be the best night I’ve had in years. I love you guys.” Taimi gets choked up again, this time with happy tears. I can’t help but smile.

As if on cue, Lyri and I snuggle just a little closer together, wrapping Taimi in a big healing hug.

“Aww, really…”

And that’s how we fall asleep. 

As I doze off, I think to myself: maybe this is what it’s like to be a mother?


End file.
